


Beauty and the Beast

by Esperata



Series: Fairy Tales Retold [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Ballroom Dancing, Beauty and the Beast, Canonical Character Death, Doctor/Patient, Fairy Tale Retellings, Kahs Wan, Kolinahr (Star Trek), Language of Flowers, M/M, Southern Belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: A tale as old as time, true as it can be...An alternate version of the classic tale.





	1. Prologue

“There's no need to be anxious. You'll do fine.”

“I am not anxious, Mother. And "fine" is not good enough.”

“Okay,” she sighed as she stepped back away from him.

Spock felt a momentary sense of guilt. His mother was human after all and required greater attention to her emotional state. He resolved that the most logical way to soothe any hurt feelings would be by making her proud of him in his kahs wan test.

“Remember Spock,” Sarek stepped forward, “this is a test of an individual. It does not matter how you fare in comparison to the other students.”

Spock fought his instinct to flush. He knew his father disapproved of Spock’s habit of always measuring his achievements against his classmates.

“Yes father,” he agreed.

Sarek said nothing further and Spock turned to approach the test invigilator. After recording his arrival and ensuring he carried no food, water or weapons, Spock was free to step into Vulcans Forge to start his ten day trial.

\\\\\///

Spock knew it was against the rules of the kahs wan test but he also knew it was the action his mother would wish him to take.

He had almost missed the signs of the fall. It was only his inherent curiosity that drew him to investigate the unusual flash of green on the otherwise dried red path. As he recognized the speck as blood he glanced around to see if there was a trail.

When nothing further caught his eye he almost hurried on but some gut feeling brought him to the edge of the cliff path to glance over.

Down below, on a ledge too far to climb up from, sat another Vulcan boy. He glanced up but did not call out. He was clearly unwilling to break the rules.

Again, Spock almost moved on but another sparkle of light caught his eye.

Beside the boy was a puddle of water clearly leaked out from the gourd he’d managed to fill on his journey.

Without water, the boy would almost certainly die before being found at the end of the test. However if Spock shared his own water, they would both be dehydrated but alive at the conclusion. This was clearly the only logical solution.

Without a word to his compatriot, Spock dropped himself down to the ledge alongside and held out his full gourd.

“You will be disqualified,” his classmate told him bluntly, not accepting the proffered water.

“As will you now you have communicated with me,” Spock answered blandly, still holding out the drink. The other boy considered this and obviously concluded that in the circumstances it was wiser to live and be disqualified rather than not.

He finally accepted the refreshment and both boys sat down silently to await rescue.

\\\\\///

Initially Spock felt only relief when he and his companion were retrieved early however that turned to concern when he was met by his father.

Until that very moment, the reality of his failure to complete the kahs wan had not truly struck Spock. He now felt his weakness deeply although he attempted to hide his sense of shame.

“Spock.” His father actually hesitated and Spock felt a fresh stab of humiliation. He must have disappointed his father greatly.

“There is something I must tell you,” Sarek spoke quietly. “Your mother… She journeyed back to Shikahr while you were engaged in your test. There was a shuttlecraft accident. She did not survive.”

Spock stared at him and tried to make sense of what he was being told.

“She is dead?”

“That is correct.”

The harsh unfairness of this struck Spock almost like a physical blow. While he was giving up the chance to pass his maturity test in order to save a boy who showed no gratitude, his mother was snatched away from him. It felt like a punishment.

He frowned.

“Is this because of my actions during the kahs wan?”

“No.” Sarek showed a glimpse of surprise at the illogic of that statement. “Your actions had no bearing upon it. It was merely an accident.”

An accident.

Spock let that thought hover but his roiling emotions wouldn’t let him focus.

“It hurts,” he murmured.

Sarek moved a hand as though to touch his son but held himself back.

“It will pass and you will adjust,” he said instead.

Spock nodded mutely but he could not readily accept that. This sort of pain was not to be endured.

\\\\\///

Sarek left Spock to contemplate quietly in the days afterwards. He had much to organize himself and it was easier to give his son time than it was to attempt to talk.

It was less than a week before Spock himself sought his father out and announced his intention to fully follow the Vulcan way. He would renew his efforts to control his emotion. He would be ruled by logic alone.

Sarek agreed it would be the best course to follow. He hoped that in this way, with meditation and time, Spock would come to accept and acknowledge his mother’s passing. It would also make it easier for him to interact with the boy.

So at first it seemed a blessing but gradually he saw it as a curse.

Spock was half human. It had always been Amanda’s wish for her son to recognize those human parts of him. Particularly his emotions. But as the years passed, Spock grew even more cold and remote. Better even than his peers of restricting his feelings.

Sarek could not reason with him. His attempts to draw him out all met with failure. But it wasn’t until Spock was approaching full maturity and started speaking of undergoing kolinahr that Sarek realized drastic measures were called for.

He did the only logical thing.

After much research of psychologists, psychiatrists and paediatricians, he presented a most respected Earth doctor with a contract to work with Spock exclusively to restore his emotional wellbeing.

After all, who else but a human could reach that which was human in Spock?


	2. Southern Belle

Nobody could say David McCoy wasn’t a stubborn man. However it was a trait equally shared with his son Leonard.

“Dad, you’re not _well_. Let me deal with your communications at _least_.”

David relented. He’d claim this was to let his son feel he was doing something to help in a hopeless situation. Leonard would claim it as a sign of just how ill his father had become.

Since finding out about his father’s terminal illness Leonard had devoted his entire energy to his care and pursuing a cure. He’d put his own burgeoning career on hold in order to return to his father’s Georgia practice.

He’d then contacted every medical practitioner he knew asking for any articles they could provide on the disease. Between studying those and maintaining the practice, he barely had any time for himself. If it weren’t for Jim he’d probably have cracked long since.

Jim was his best friend and kept in regular contact with Leonard, despite living several states away in Iowa. They’d met by chance when Leonard was at his residency in Ole Miss and Jim had injured himself while trying to impress his girlfriend of the time who’d lived in Mississippi. They’d hit it off during Jim’s convalescence and, somewhat to Leonard’s surprise, Jim had maintained their long distance friendship ever since.

It was something he was incredibly grateful to now.

Unlike his local friends who tried to dissuade him from hoping for a cure, Jim accepted it as the most natural reaction. However unlike his medical friends, Jim remained focused on his father as a person rather than a patient.

Nothing irritated Leonard more than hearing people speak of his father as a subject.

David McCoy was a skilled doctor, a talented psychiatrist who had won awards for his publications on clinical empathy. He was not an experiment.

Leonard hoped he’d have time to speak with Jim later but he was resolved to get through all his father’s mail first.

A lot of it was bland well wishes. Leonard noted the names but didn’t bother listening. However one particular message caught his attention. It was from Vulcan.

He had no idea his father was in contact with anyone from that planet. Their medical practitioners were notoriously tight-lipped.

Clicking it open he read it with mounting concern.

“ _Thank you for agreeing to work with my son. I am aware of the long-term commitment this poses and will cover all expenses incurred during your stay in addition to the agreed salary. If you would sign the attached contract then I shall arrange collection of yourself and possessions at the earliest opportunity._ ”

Leonard scanned through the contract, quickly noting the key points.

His father had intended relocating to _Vulcan_? Taking on a case that would almost certainly take up his remaining days?

While a part of Leonard recognised how typical it was for his father to put a patient first, the son in him railed against it. This Vulcan – Sarek – couldn’t possibly know how sick his father was. David certainly wouldn’t have told him. He seemed to be attempting to deny it as long as possible.

And he _would_ insist on fulfilling his agreement if that’s what he’d said he’d do.

Leonard’s eyes fell on the attached contract again and he automatically opened the file. Scanning through, he realised that it only ever referred to ‘Doctor McCoy’.

The idea, once formed, seemed impossible to ignore.

He couldn’t let his father spend his last days on Vulcan. Neither could he, in good conscience, let this other father down. So there really was only one solution.

Without stopping to think any further, he signed his name to the contract and attached it to a new message, assuring Sarek he’d arrange his own transport there and to expect him in a few days.

Then he opened a comm link to Jim.

“Jim. I need a favour,” he said without preamble.

Jim, long used to Leonard’s brusque nature especially during his present situation, wasn’t phased at all by the greeting.

“Whatever you need Bones,” he promised immediately.

“I’ve gotta go to Vulcan. Can you come stay with my father a while?”

That threw Jim.

“Vulcan? Why have you got to go there? Do they have more information on-”

“No,” Leonard interrupted him, not wishing to dwell on the futility of his search for a cure right now. “Apparently, dad agreed to go help a Vulcan boy.” He rolled his eyes. “Luckily I intercepted the contract so I’ll be going in his place.”

“You’ve told him that have you?”

“Don’t be daft. He’s stubborn as a mule. I’ll tell him I’m visiting Ole Miss or something and comm him when I get there.”

“Right,” Jim drawled dubiously and Leonard exploded.

“Well what in hell do you expect me to do? Let him go? Tell the Vulcan to stick it?”

“I think,” Jim said firmly, “that you should talk to your father about it before you go.”

Leonard shook his head.

“Jim, I… I don’t want my last memories of him to be an argument. He’s… well, he’s getting worse fast.”

“Are you sure you should be going?” Jim asked in concern.

“If I don’t go, I’ll have a hell of a time stopping him and he’ll be angry we’ve let the patient down. I don’t want that on my conscience either. At least this way he may respect my decision to help his patient.”

Jim nodded.

“Alright. Well, I only have a few extracurricular activities lined up. Nothing I can’t cancel. I can get there tomorrow.”

“Thanks Jim. I’ll rest easier knowing you’re here to keep an eye on him.”

“Not a problem. I know you’d do the same for me.”


	3. Be Our Guest

An ambassadorial car had met Leonard at the shuttle port. He’d done all he could to make himself presentable but it had been a long few days travelling and he was aware he would not be seen at his best.

Still, when he was delivered to the ambassador’s residence he put on his best smile and stepped smartly forward.

The two Vulcans awaiting him naturally did not smile back but the elder of the two inclined his head in greeting. His son merely stared.

“Doctor McCoy. Welcome to Shikahr.”

“Thank you Ambassador.” He remembered not to extend a hand.

“Please, call me Sarek while you are staying with us.” He turned and gestured to the serious young man next to him. “This is my son, Spock.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you,” Leonard nodded his greeting.

Spock continued to stare as he asked, "Why?"

Leonard looked bemused.

"You've got me there," he admitted.

“You must be tired from you trip,” Sarek suggested smoothly. “We will show you to your room where you may refresh yourself.”

“Thank you.”

Sarek gestured inside and led him along towards the guest quarters.

“Did you experience any difficulties with your shuttle connections?” the ambassador enquired politely.

“Not at all. I had a thankfully smooth journey. Have to admit, I don’t much like travelling in space.”

“Why did you not then utilise the transporter service to reduce your time in that medium?” Spock sounded confused.

Leonard turned to look at him.

“Because I dislike the transporters more,” he drawled. “Crazy way to travel. Spreading a man’s molecules all over the universe.”

Spock actually frowned at that. If Sarek’s raised eyebrow was any indication, this was more of an emotional reaction than he usually showed.

“That is… highly illogical,” the young man replied.

“Better get used to that.” Leonard bounced on his heels. “Humans are an illogical species.”

Spock schooled his features but Leonard was sure he could detect more than a hint of alarm at that statement.

Sarek opened the door to Leonard’s guest room.

“I trust you will find this satisfactory,” he announced.

Leonard stepped inside and glanced round. It was simply furnished but seemed most comfortable. He turned to see the Vulcans still in his doorway.

“Please would you join us for dinner,” Sarek asked.

“He is an employee,” Spock pointed out. “You may simply order him to dinner.”

Leonard felt himself glare but he swiftly stopped himself.

“I’d be happy to join you for dinner,” he replied instead.

Sarek nodded briefly.

“Then we shall meet you in the dining room at 1900.”

As the Vulcans left him alone, Leonard let out a long breath. It was only now striking him just what he’d let himself in for.

Up to this point he’d been so focused on protecting his father that he hadn’t really given the assignment much thought. But he was committed now. To getting this Spock in touch with his feelings.

He’d admit to himself that he’d expected the boy to be somewhat younger. The ‘boy’ was probably younger than him in actual years but since Vulcans matured faster he’d estimate them to be of an age, psychologically speaking.

He took a deep breath in and reminded himself that he was a qualified doctor. He had read all his father’s published papers – had an uncredited hand in writing some parts himself – and had read the drafts of as yet unpublished theses.

He was not just some young country doctor.

His eyes fell on his luggage and he realised he had just the thing to demonstrate to his new patient that he wasn’t to be dismissed lightly.

ᗺB

His uniform drew two raised eyebrows as he entered the dining room and Leonard found himself very glad he’d packed it.

In truth he’d grabbed it because it had been newly delivered and still lying on his chest of drawers. However he was swiftly appreciating the all-purpose aspect of it. He’d not had a clue what sort of clothing would be appropriate but a uniform was by its very nature designed to cover a multitude of eventualities.

He drew to a stop by his chair just as the clock was chiming the hour.

“Your punctuality is appreciated,” Sarek commented, gesturing for them to be seated.

“If you want to be regarded as a valuer of life, then first value time,” Leonard quoted with a smile.

Spock was surveying him and Leonard sensed he had something on his mind. He turned and arched his own brow inquisitively inviting the Vulcan to speak.

“I was unaware you were a member of Starfleet,” Spock admitted.

“Well, I haven’t _technically_ started yet. Signed up to join with my friend Jim in September.”

“Should you then be wearing the uniform now?”

Leonard shrugged unconcernedly.

“Probably not but it’s hardly like I plan on doing anything to disgrace it. And I didn’t figure either of you’d turn me in.”

Spock pursed his lips as he obviously considered whether he should be doing just that.

“It seems unlikely Starfleet would consider your infraction sufficient to warrant an official reprimand.”

Leonard couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Doctor McCoy,” Sarek began before Leonard automatically corrected him.

“It’s Leonard, please.”

There was a sudden stillness from the two Vulcans.

“I understood your given name to be David?” Sarek spoke questioningly and Leonard felt like an utter idiot.

It was such a simple thing he’d had to remember and he’d blown it already.

“David McCoy’s my father,” he replied as evenly as he could. “Unfortunately he… couldn’t come. So I signed the contract instead.”

He really didn’t want to explain his father’s illness and suffer the inanity of polite questions it would engender.

“We were expecting a trained doctor,” Spock told him bluntly. “Your services will not be required.”

“I _am_ a doctor. Or d’ya think Starfleet accept just anyone?”

“As you have already lied about your name I see no reason to believe you are a genuine Starfleet recruit.”

“I ain’t lied about anything! Your contract just read ‘Doctor McCoy’. That’s me just as much as my father. I signed my own name and I’m here as promised.”

“You are not wanted here. It is a sign of most obstinate pride to usurp your father’s place in this matter.”

Leonard stood but could not bring himself immediately to speak.

“Fine,” he eventually snapped before striding away from the table. “Fine.”

“Doctor McCoy.” Sarek stood and followed him. “Leonard. Where are you going?”

In truth, Leonard didn’t know. But nor did he care. He strode to the door and hauled it open.

“You should not go into the desert. T’Khut is full and the le-matya will be hunting.”

He turned to glare at the elder Vulcan.

“I don’t care if there’s a blue moon of Kentucky out there. I ain’t staying here to be insulted.”

So saying he stormed away into the night-time desert.

Sarek stared after him intensely before turning to his son who had come to stand in the dining room doorway.

“You must go after him.”

“He is aware of the dangers and made his decision.”

“He is human and reacted emotionally. He is not fully cognizant of the danger he faces.”

“To react emotionally is illogical.”

“My son, to expect a human to behave in a Vulcan manner is illogical.”

Spock blinked at the reprimand.

“Leonard McCoy has behaved in a perfectly logical manner for his species,” Sarek insisted. “Tell me, is it logical to stand aside and allow another to perish when one might do something to prevent it?”

“I made that decision once before,” Spock replied quietly.

“You made the right decision then. The question is whether you will make the right decision now?”

Spock looked at him a moment longer before nodding and heading out into the desert after the doctor.


	4. Something There

Leonard remembered all those occasions he berated Jim about his propensity for acting before he thought. It seemed ironic that his last thoughts would be of how he should have listened to his own advice.

The le-matya had him cornered. It clearly knew this territory well because it had chased him so he was pressed up against a sheer rockface on one side and some sort of writhing vine on the other. He wasn’t sure the plant was poisonous but he knew if it caught him he had no chance of evading the large cat’s claws.

He dodged swiftly again as it swiped at him and he scraped his shoulder painfully. The only reason it hadn’t reached him so far was because it too was avoiding the plant’s tentacles but sooner or later Leonard would make a mistake.

It was only a question of whether the plant or mammal would catch him first.

He ducked another swipe of a claw only to meet the other paw coming from the opposite angle. It caught him a glancing blow and knocked him flat to the ground.

The air left his lungs in a rush and he squeezed his eyes shut as he tensed for the killing blow.

An irritated yowl brought his eyes open in time to see the beast seemingly dragged back by an invisible force. As the cat swung about though, Leonard realised Spock had grabbed its hindquarters to prevent it leaping on its vulnerable prey.

He scrambled awkwardly to his feet as the Vulcan deftly dodged the teeth and claws now being focused on him. Finally, Spock moved swiftly in and seized the cat in a powerful one-handed grip at its neck. Immediately the animal slumped down unconscious.

Leonard blinked at it in astonishment.

“Are you hurt Doctor?”

“A few scratches. Nothing to worry about.”

“Very well. I shall escort you back.”

“Now see here-” McCoy began, unsure what he wanted to berate Spock for but feeling the need to let out some tension. However before he could get any further the Vulcan’s eyes rolled into his head and he collapsed.

The doctor immediately skidded across to his side and finally saw the deep cut across his side.

“Dammit,” he muttered, glancing at the distance back to the ambassador’s residence. He could get himself back at a swift jog, perhaps get Sarek to bring a hovercar out… but that would leave Spock unprotected.

There was really no option.

He hauled the Vulcan up, draping one arm across his shoulder, and began to drag him slowly and painfully back across the sand.

ᗺB

When Spock awoke, he was lying in his bed with no memory of getting there. As he blinked his blurry eyes into focus he found himself looking at a rounded human ear. He had not seen such a thing since…

The head turned and a worried face looked at him.

“Spock?”

“Doctor McCoy.” His voice was rough and moments later a cool glass was pressed into his hands. He drank gratefully.

“How are you feeling?” Leonard asked.

Spock made to sit himself up properly and felt the sudden pain in his side unexpectedly.

“Sore,” he managed to reply once he had his breath back.

“Yeah, I guess you would after what that _le-matya_ did to you. You’re lucky your father had a stock of antidote.”

“Luck has nothing to do with it. It is logical when we live so close to their territory.”

“You might want to warn people about that.”

“It is my understanding that my father did warn you. You failed to listen.”

“Well I mighta listened better if you hadn’t just insulted me!”

“I did not insult you. I pointed out you reacted emotionally rather than logically.”

“Well I wouldn’t have reacted emotionally if you’d acknowledge other people _have_ emotions.”

Spock opened his mouth to retort and then stopped thoughtfully.

“You are perhaps correct. I should not expect a human to behave as a Vulcan.”

“Right well…” Leonard hesitated awkwardly. “I guess I should thank you. For saving my life.”

“Thanks are illogical. However,” he added quickly on seeing Leonard frown, “you are welcome.”

ᗺB

Spock’s wound was healing but the effect of the poison meant it had to heal slowly. Still Leonard didn’t think it beneficial for him to simply lay in bed so he helped him up and out to sit in Amanda’s garden.

It was Sarek who suggested the location. Spock apparently rarely visited it but Leonard was keen to see a little slice of Earth on this barren planet.

The doctor thought perhaps Spock would resist the choice of location but he gave no outward sign of objection. Nor did he show any interest in the area and that struck Leonard as strange.

From what Sarek said, this place was most intimately connected to Spock’s mother. It should produce some reaction. So he decided to push for one.

“You know, flowers have deeper meaning to humans,” Leonard commented. “I can tell a lot about your mother from this garden.”

“Really?” Spock asked sceptically.

“Sure. If you don’t believe me I’ll prove it. You just tell me if I’m wrong.” He glanced about. There were long rows of purple flowers lining the walkways and he pointed to them.

“See that? Those are pansies. They symbolise memories and faithfulness. So does the rosemary that I can smell. That tells me that though your mother kept her memories of Earth close to her heart she never doubted her choice to live with your father here.”

He glanced to Spock who raised an eyebrow.

“I can dispute neither fact although the evidence of the garden’s existence alone speak to her having honoured her memories of Earth.”

“Alright.” Leonard frowned as he looked around for something with more depth. His eyes fell on the scattered blooms of scabious growing up over some lily of the valley.

“Has your father done anything to this garden?” he queried. “Added anything new? Left any weeds to grow?”

“Certainly not. He has maintained it just as my mother arranged it.”

“Well then, I can tell you your mother was his second wife.”

Leonard made sure he was looking right at Spock as he spoke and he saw the honest surprise.

“We do not speak of that.” Spock stared at him in open curiosity. “How can you possibly tell that from this garden?”

Leonard resisted the urge to smirk. Instead he gestured to the plants.

“Scabious is planted to demonstrate widowhood but lily of the valley shows a return to happiness. I thought perhaps he might have planted it himself recently but…” he trailed off unsure whether Spock would clam up at the reminder of his mother’s death.

Spock however still seemed mesmerized by Leonard’s skill.

“How do you come to know about such meanings? Do all humans learn this?”

“No,” Leonard spoke slowly. “I was taught by an almost aunt. See I was due to be married. She was my childhood sweetheart and I thought we’d be in love forever. But she stood me up. Left me standing at the altar.

“It was her aunt who arrived, carrying her bouquet, to tell me she’d run off with someone else. Then she sat me down and talked to me about the flowers she carried. Fennel, Columbines, and Rue. I needed to hear a human voice right then. It didn’t really matter what she spoke of but it stuck with me.”

“I grieve with thee.”

Leonard shrugged.

“It’s alright. I realize now we weren’t ready for marriage. We’d only have made each other miserable. But for a time afterwards I moped around the house and took to studying the meaning of plants. ‘til I got stuck back into medicine and pulled myself out of it.”

They sat in silence, neither knowing quite what to say. Spock eventually prompted the conversation back to their previous topic.

“And the roses?”

“Ah the red roses.” Leonard looked at the beautiful archway of blooms. “That’s easy. Roses symbolise love. Your mother wanted you to find love.”

He turned to find Spock watching at him. For a moment he simply looked back, noticing how very human his eyes were, before realising what he was doing and looking away.

“I had long learnt to disassociate this garden with my mother,” Spock spoke softly. “I reasoned it was illogical to infer an emotional attachment to a particular patch of ground.”

Leonard looked back to him.

“I see now that where humans are concerned it is perhaps logical to infer emotional attachments to places.”

He looked so unsure that Leonard felt compelled to reassure him.

“I think your mother would be happy to be associated with such a beautiful garden.”

Spock met his eyes again.

“Thank you Leonard.”

ᗺB

Sarek approached Leonard after he’d settled Spock back in his room.

“Doctor. How is my son doing?”

“He’s healing fine. Should be back to normal in a day or so.”

“That is reassuring to hear. However I was interested in how you feel his emotional state is.”

“Oh! Oh, right. I think we’re making progress.”

Sarek nodded and looked thoughtful as he accompanied Leonard back towards his own room.

“You are aware that the ball is in four days’ time?”

“The ball?” Leonard echoed stupidly.

Sarek glanced at him but showed neither surprise nor disappointment in Leonard’s clear lack of recognition.

“In the contract it was stated that the ball would provide the test for the progress of your treatment. Spock had previously indicated he would use the occasion to declare publicly his intent to undergo kolinahr.”

“The purging of all emotions.”

“Exactly. It is my expectation that you shall work up to, and even throughout the ball, in your attempt to demonstrate to him that it would not be the wisest course of action for him.”

“Of course.”

Sarek stopped and turned.

“Please understand the importance of this event. If he can be convinced to even postpone his declaration then it becomes all the more probable he will rethink entirely.”

“That sounds like some rather emotional reasoning to me.”

“My logic is uncertain where my son is concerned,” Sarek admitted. “You will promise to do everything possible?”

“I signed the contract didn’t I? I swear I’ll keep on trying with Spock right up ‘til the last guest leaves the ball.”

“That is all I can ask.”


	5. Gaston

Jim looked in on David McCoy to make sure he was sleeping peacefully before going to comm Leonard. The man looked so very frail now, seemingly having gone downhill fast in the time his son had been gone.

Jim sighed softly. Even to a layman like him it was clear the older man didn’t have long left. He’d known this was a possibility when Bones had asked him to stay with his father yet he didn’t relish the idea of having to tell his best friend that his father was only days away from dying.

He wondered how Leonard coped when his own patients were beyond his saving and he had to tell their families and friends. The man was obviously far stronger than even Jim had realised.

The computer flashed slowly as the interstellar call went through and he tapped his fingers nervously.

“Jim? Didn’t expect to hear from you so soon.”

“Bones.” Jim smiled, genuinely pleased to see his friend looking relaxed and well. However his smile swiftly faded. “I’m afraid it’s about your father.”

On the screen, Leonard visibly paled but remained silent, waiting for Jim to continue.

“The nurse who came today… she said it’s likely to be days. A week at most. You need to come home.”

Leonard shook his head and for a moment Jim assumed he was in denial still over his father’s terminal illness.

“I can’t do that yet Jim.”

“What?”

“There’s this ball. I’m contracted to attend. I’ll… come home after that.”

“When’s that?”

“Three days.”

“Bones…” Jim stopped as he realised shouting wouldn’t help. Leonard was clearly in shock. He deliberately spoke softly. “If you wait three days ‘til the ball, and then have to spend three days travelling back, you may be too late. I’m sure the Vulcans will understand.”

Again Leonard shook his head.

“Sarek was very specific. The ball is an important point in Spock’s healing. I _have_ to be there.”

“So… what? He’s saying his son’s more important than your father?” Jim couldn’t help his angry tone.

“It’s the contract Jim.”

“Screw the contract! Come home anyway!”

“I couldn’t do that to them. I gave my word.”

Jim looked hard at his friend. The other man wasn’t meeting his eyes.

“Do you know what I think? I think you’re scared. Scared of facing the reality of your father’s dying. And I understand that! Really I do. But Bones, if you don’t get back here. You’ll regret it forever.”

Leonard finally stared at him.

“I’ll come back after the ball,” he said bluntly and seconds later cut the call.

Jim leant back and cursed vigorously.

Minutes later though he took a calming breath and reconsidered the situation tactically.

Bones was scared of facing his father’s death. That was understandable and a very human reaction. He was also using the Vulcans contract as an excuse to justify hiding from it. The Vulcans should be doing the humane thing and exempting him on compassionate grounds. The ball couldn’t really be more important than spending his final moments with his father.

Except to a species that disregarded emotions, his mind supplied.

The more he thought about it, the angrier he became at Sarek and his son. It was fine if they wanted to banish emotions – Jim was all for diversity and letting others live as they saw fit – but if they were trying to impose their way of life on Bones… and assisting him in making the worst decision he could possible make…

“Damn.” He stood up decisively before realising he needed to make another call and sitting again.

This time the call went through within seconds.

“Scotty!” Jim grinned broadly. “I need your help.”

“Oh no,” the scot declared. “Last time I wound up in detention for a month and ‘volunteering’ for extracurricular activities.”

“It’s nothing like that this time I swear.”

Scotty didn’t look mollified.

“It’s for Bones,” Jim suggested and suddenly Scotty’s expression switched.

“McCoy? What’s wrong? Och, is it his father?”

“In a way. He’s on his deathbed. And I need to get to Vulcan to bring Bones home.”

“Wait. Why do _you_ need to go to Vulcan? Can’t McCoy get himself back?”

“It’s… complicated. Basically, the Vulcans he’s with won’t let him come home. So I’m going there on a sort of rescue mission.”

“The cold-blooded –”

“Exactly,” Jim interrupted. “So I need you to get me registered on shuttles or transporters or anything that’ll get me to Vulcan.”

“Will do laddie. I’ll get in touch again soon as it’s ready.”

He cut the link and Jim hastened to grab his things together so he’d be ready to leave at a moment’s notice.


	6. Tale As Old As Time

To say Leonard McCoy was unused to formal events was an understatement. He was used to family dinners and college parties, barn dances and picnics. A formal gathering with a host of important Vulcans was well outside his sphere of reference.

Still, he’d washed thoroughly and dressed himself in the proper dress robes laid out by Sarek for him.

He’d struggled a bit given the clothes were quite different to what he was used to. The tunic felt rather restricting about his chest but was at least loose enough over his hips so he wouldn’t have to worry about ripping any seams if he sat down. It was obviously meant for someone taller though as it fell down below his knees. And the colour wasn’t what he’d have chosen either.

He felt even more uncomfortable as he stepped into the ornate ballroom only to have every eye swivel to assess him. As he hovered in the doorway he seriously considered fleeing back to the safety of his bedroom.

Then Sarek approached him.

“Doctor McCoy,” he greeted him formally. “Welcome.”

“It’s an honour to be here,” Leonard replied politely, letting Sarek guide him into the room and towards a table of drinks. “Has Spock…?”

“My son has made no formal declaration but neither has he shown any inclination to engage with any guests. I remain… uncertain how the evening will progress.”

Sarek’s attention was diverted by more guests arriving and he left Leonard by the drinks.

He surveyed the coloured liquids warily. It was relatively certain none would be harmful to humans but he didn’t want to risk any unknown affects. He poured himself some water and turned back to survey the room.

The drink gave him something to do while he sized up the company. It was quickly apparent that none of the Vulcans present considered him worth talking to. He noted several glance his way – not with disdain, that was an emotion – but with no more than a passing glance before determining he was human and therefore of little interest.

He focused on his glass and tried not to show any emotion.

“That colour does not suit you.”

He looked up to see Spock standing in front of him and grinned.

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Very well. I understand something of your discomfort at this event.”

Leonard arched a brow at him in silent question.

“As a Vulcan-Human hybrid, I was often considered beneath the notice of pure Vulcans,” Spock explained simply.

“I guess we’re in the same boat then.”

Spock’s eyebrow arched questioningly at the phrase.

“Means we’re experiencing the same conditions,” Leonard explained.

“Ah.” Spock nodded as he accepted that translation. “That being the case, might I suggest we… band together?” He extended his hand.

Leonard blinked stupidly at it before almost unconsciously placing his own in its grip. Spock immediately led him out onto the dance floor.

Leonard could feel every eye in the place turn to watch them as Spock positioned them ready to dance.

“Spock,” he hissed quietly. “You realise we’re the centre of attention?”

Spock looked placidly at him, one hand still gripping his, the other on his waist.

“It is of no concern to me. However if it offends you…” He made to release Leonard but the doctor immediately moved closer, stopping Spock from backing off.

“I didn’t say that,” he responded, settling back into the comfortable hold.

Spock inclined his head in acknowledgement and guided them into motion.

The music and the activity combined to make Leonard’s heart beat fast. Spock manoeuvred smoothly through the other couples, guiding Leonard effortlessly through the steps. And Leonard let himself be guided. It was relaxing to allow Spock to take the lead. To stop being the doctor for a while.

And when Spock lifted him with one arm to turn them, he made no complaint. He even slid his arm across the Vulcan’s shoulder to facilitate the move.

Leonard found himself wishing they could stay like this forever. Only… it was getting late… and he was getting tired… and hovering on the edge of his consciousness was his duty…

He dropped his head down onto Spock’s shoulder, suddenly weary.

“Come. You must need fresh air.”

He felt Spock guide him outside and he stepped away from the warmth. The cold night-time air brought him back from his pleasant fugue and he sat down with a sigh.

“Forgive me Doctor. I had thought you were enjoying our evening.”

Spock stood stiffly a few feet away. Leonard looked to him in surprise.

“I was. I _am_. It’s just…” He sighed again.

There was a moment’s pause before Spock moved and sat beside him.

“Something is troubling you?”

Leonard looked down to his hands and twisted the ring on his little finger.

“It’s my father. He’s… well, truth is he’s dying. I should have gone home already but I thought I should stay for the ball and now it’s probably too late. Only I was _scared_. I thought… illogically… that if I weren’t there, perhaps it wouldn’t be _real_.”

Spock was silent before he reached forward and took Leonard’s fidgeting hands in his.

“It is illogical but… I think if I could have only one moment more with my mother… to tell her I love her… I would be content. You should not suffer the same regret.”

Leonard shook his head regretfully but kept his hands within Spock’s.

“Too late now. Time it’d take to organise…”

“My father has certain diplomatic privileges. If you were prepared to utilise transporters, he could arrange for you to be home as soon as tomorrow evening.”

Leonard stared at Spock’s open honest gaze, unsure whether to give up or dare to try.

“And the contract?” he asked.

“Fulfilled. I have chosen not to undergo kolinahr.”

“Really? You changed your mind?”

“Indeed. I believe there are certain emotions I would be… sorry to lose.”

Leonard beamed at him before his face set in determination.

“Right. If you can get your father to organise transport, I’ll pack my things and head home.”

He stood up, pulling his hands free from Spock’s as he moved to return indoors. Before leaving though he turned back and rested a hand on the Vulcan’s shoulder.

“Spock… humans are a damn sight better at seeing emotions than you seem to realise. Your mother knew you loved her.”

Leonard squeezed his shoulder in gratitude and affection before hurrying away to gather his things.

Spock stared after him with dark eyes.

ᗺB

Leonard didn’t see Spock again in the rush to make his connection. Once apprised of the full situation Sarek had pulled every string to get Leonard home quickly. Leonard had swallowed his fear of the transporters and as the sun set the next evening he was entering his home in Georgia.

The palliative care nurse met him in the hallway.

“Am I…? Is he…?” Leonard couldn’t form the question but she understood anyway.

“You’re in time. Just.”

He nodded and moved into his father’s familiar room. The old man was so much weaker than the last time he’d seen him.

“Dad?”

Blue eyes opened weakly but once they focused on Leonard they blazed with affection.

“Leonard. You’re home.”

He moved to his father’s bedside and grasped the man’s hand.

“Yes, I’m home dad.”

“Thought you’d be stuck on Vulcan…”

“I’m done there. I helped your patient.”

David McCoy laughed feebly.

“A Vulcan with emotions. Who’d have thought…”

“Spock’s different than the others dad. He’s kind and gentle…” he trailed off, uncertain how to say everything Spock was.

His father smiled softly at him.

“You’re a good doctor son. But what makes me even prouder, is you’re a good man.”

Leonard felt the tears running down his cheeks.

“I got it all from you dad.”

The old man continued to smile at him as his eyes closed and his breathing slowed.

Leonard continued to hold his hand until the nurse came and gently guided him away.


	7. Beauty And The Beast

The tears had stopped. He felt the grief of his father’s passing still but it was a calm grief. His father had been ready to go and Leonard was grateful he’d been there. Spock was quite right that he’d have regretted it forever if he’d hidden from it.

He let out a sigh as he sat on the back steps, staring up at the stars, and his thoughts turned to life now.

He had no need to return to Vulcan since Sarek had agreed the contract complete yet the idea of not seeing Spock again was painful. He wanted to talk to him more about human customs. He wanted to learn all the different Vulcan rituals that Spock had mentioned in passing. He wanted to know Spock’s thoughts on poetry, science, music, literature… everything.

He had a feeling they wouldn’t agree but that would be alright.

The idea occurred to him that perhaps he could convince Spock to sign up to Starfleet with him and Jim. With Spock around, five years in deep space didn’t seem so daunting.

Leonard frowned suddenly as he realised he hadn’t seen Jim since his return. He wandered back into the kitchen to check with the nurses whether his friend was about but they shook their heads.

He scowled in annoyance before feeling twinges of concern. Jim wouldn’t have left unless it was something really important. What if his own family had suffered a bereavement?

Leonard hesitated before the comm unit and decided to call Scotty rather than Jim’s home. He was certain Jim would have shared anything urgent with their mutual friend.

“Leonard!” the scot greeted him enthusiastically. “Jim got you home then?”

Leonard’s scowl returned.

“What do you mean ‘Jim got me home’? The Vulcan ambassador got me home.”

It was Scotty’s turn to frown.

“The ambassador? But I thought he was keeping you prisoner…”

“What?! Where’d you get that idea?”

“Well… Jim called and said he had to get to Vulcan quick like to rescue you ‘cause the Vulcans-”

“Wait,” Leonard interrupted. “Jim’s gone to Vulcan looking for _me_?”

“Aye.”

Leonard’s thoughts rushed. Jim wasn’t the most diplomatic of people. He was likely to barge in and demand his return without a by-your-leave. And what would his reaction be if they said he’d returned home? Would he believe them? Or would he maintain his apparent belief that they were holding him prisoner as Scotty suggested?

What if he tried to force his way in? He might hurt Spock and then what would happen to all the progress Leonard had made with the Vulcan? A senseless attack, regardless of any physical hurt, might very well send him retreating back behind his emotional barriers for good.

It might drive him to seek kolinahr.

Leonard’s breath was coming in far too short intervals and he fought to calm down. The idea of losing Spock was too much for him right now. He needed the Vulcan.

“Scotty. You still got those plans for transwarp beaming?”

“Aye.” Scotty looked momentarily confused until he suddenly realised with a shock what the doctor was proposing. “You don’t mean…?”

“I’ve got to get back to Vulcan. Now! Jim could undo all my good work. I could lose Spock. Damnit Scotty, will you help or not.”

“Aye sure but… are you sure? I still dinnae know where that beagle ended up.”

Leonard took a deep breath.

“Absolutely sure,” he said.

ᗺB

Leonard felt like throwing up when he arrived on Vulcan but that might have been his own twisted nerves instead of the beaming.

He orientated himself quickly and ran towards the ambassadorial residence up the street. His heart lurched as he approached and realised the door was wide open.

Skidding inside he heard Jim’s voice echoing from the dining room and he hurried that way.

“Don’t try and tell me he’s not here. I know you wouldn’t let him leave.”

“You are wrong,” Spock’s voice sounded hollow. “I said goodbye to him 26.37 hours ago. I do not expect to see him again.”

“Bullshit. Why would you let him go? You wanted to keep him here as your personal physician.”

“I let him go because… I love him.”

Leonard screeched to a halt inside the doorway.

“Spock?”

“Leonard?”

The light suddenly lit the Vulcan’s eyes as he saw the human and it seemed he was on the verge of smiling.

“See?” Jim declared triumphantly. “I knew he was still here.”

And with that he raised his phaser and fired.

“No!”

Leonard ran across the room and dove towards the fallen form of the Vulcan.

“What have you done?” he demanded of his friend even as he pressed his hand to the Vulcan’s side to feel for a pulse.

“Me? I’m rescuing you!”

“I don’t need damn well rescuing,” Leonard growled, pressing his head down to listen for the faint beat. “I’ve been home and came back to try to stop you doing just this.”

He ran a hand along Spock’s face and was relieved when the eyes flickered open.

“Spock?”

“Leonard… you came back.”

“Of course I came back.”

Spock reached a hand towards his check and Leonard pressed it close.

“I do not understand.”

Leonard decided actions could speak louder than words and he leant down to kiss the man.

“Do you understand now?” he murmured against his lips as he pulled away slightly.

“I believe so,” Spock whispered back.

“Well I don’t,” Jim’s voice interrupted them.

Leonard sat back on his haunches with a sigh and surveyed his friend. It was hard to stay angry when he’d just found his feelings very much reciprocated by Spock.

“Guess we owe you an explanation. Just as soon as you help me get this Vulcan off the floor.”

Jim moved over and awkwardly helped Spock stand.

“I…ah…I’m sorry I phasered you,” he offered.

“Your defensiveness of Leonard is commendable even if your reasoning was illogical.”

Leonard wrapped an arm about his waist and guided him over to sit down.

“I’d say what you need Jim, is someone around who can give you some sound logical advice before you go rushing in half-cocked.”

Jim smirked at him, following his friend’s line of thought with ease.

“I’m guessing you already have a suitable candidate in mind.” He glanced at the oblivious Vulcan.

“Maybe.” Leonard’s gaze hadn’t left Spock yet.

“Am I to understand you are suggesting me for this role?” he asked.

“It’s a thought ain’t it? Sign up to Starfleet. You’ll see a wealth of fascinating things. They could really use your skills too.”

“And you?” Spock queried. “Do you require my company also?”

“Darlin’, more than anything.”

“Then I shall submit my application in the morning.”

Leonard smiled warmly at him.

“Right,” Jim announced cheerfully. “Now that’s settled I think it’s time I found somewhere to bed down.”

“You may stay here,” Spock suggested immediately. “The doctor’s room is still ready for guests.”

“But where will the good doctor sleep?” Jim asked teasingly.

Leonard blushed.

“I…ah… I’m sure we’ll manage.”

“We will see you to your room,” Spock announced swiftly standing.

As they escorted Jim through the corridors to his bedchamber he snuck surreptitious glances at the pair. He had no idea how it could have happened but they were clearly smitten.

The doctor’s expression was softer than Jim had ever seen it as he snuck his own glances at the Vulcan and Spock was using every opportunity for tactile contact – a brush of fingers, a nudge of shoulders, a guiding hand.

Spock and Leonard hardly noticed saying goodnight to Jim but the tense quiet after he'd left them was palpable. As they made their way slowly towards Spock's bedroom, Leonard suddenly spoke.

"Ah, Spock? Before anything... happens... can we go down to the garden?"

"Of course Leonard." Spock did not understand the wish but that was no reason to deny it.

When they arrived there he stood aside while the human approached the rose arch.

"What was yer mother's name Spock?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Amanda," the Vulcan replied softly.

"Amanda," Leonard repeated softly before coughing and speaking up. "Hello Amanda. I jus' want you to know that your son's going to be jus' fine. I promise to take good care of him. And I'll love him." He looked across to Spock. "With all my heart."

Spock moved forward and clasped the other man's hands in his.

"You are most illogical yet I find myself quite content with that."

"I'm human Spock."

Spock contemplated him seriously before assuring him, "You are beloved."

Leonard finally pulled him into a passionate kiss as the desert wind blew ruby red rose petals round them like confetti.


End file.
